Bubble Bee Man
This article is about the quest giver, you might also be looking for the article about the B.B.M. Mask. Bubble Bee Man is an NPC associated with Beesmas. He could get formerly found near Panda Bear (behind the Global Top Battlers Leaderboard) and can get currently found on the inner top of the Bear Gate (only accessible during nighttime due to the moon platforms). Bubble Bee Man will give you a quest after you get the first Beesmas badge (Beesmas Believer) from Bee Bear. If you talk to Bubble Bee Man after finishing his difficult quest during Beesmas 2018 (B.B.M Mission), he will give you night bells. However, due to a glitch, he may not give out night bells anymore. Quest (Near Panda Bear) Quest (Inside 30 Bee Gate) Ornament Quest Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20181220 072311586.png|Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Zone. File:AC942CDE-C5D4-4C18-BAF5-6F0B84529646.jpeg|A Royal Jelly token in the 30 Bee Zone in front of Bubble Bee Man. File:Enzymes.PNG|Enzymes in the 30 Bee Zone near Bubble Bee Man. File:RobloxScreenShot20181231 163814861.png|Bubble Bee Man talking in the 30 bees area before you finish Bee Bear's quests. Trivia * Bubble Bee Man is the only NPC that owns two different NPC pads for itself, however, one got removed during Beesmas 2019. * Bubble Bee Man is one of the two NPCs that give you gear as a reward for completing his quests, along with Sun Bear. * Bubble Bee Man is actually a Roblox hat: Bubble Bee Man * Strangely, as the Roblox hat, both the texture and the model have the name: Bumble Bee * Bubble Bee Man is the only NPC whose dialogue contains references to other Roblox games. * Bubble Bee Man's head appears much like the head of a creator called Mah_Bucket in his game called Purple Skittles. He also is hosting a fan-event called "Beesmas", which Bee Swarm Simulator participates in and is the whole reason behind the Christmas update. Gamelink * Sometimes, when you join a game while wearing the B.B.M Mask, the image on the left corner of your screen that shows the logo of the B.B.M Mask will appear invisible, but you can still hover over where the icon should appear in order to see its stats. * Bubble Bee Man is the only quest giver to reward evictions, a festive bean, a Bubble Bee jelly, and a Bumble Bee jelly. * Bubble Bee Man is also one of three quest givers to reward night bells, along with Spirit Bear and Bee Bear. * Bubble Bee Man is one of the five quest givers that are not bears, along with Onett, Gifted Bucko Bee, Gifted Riley Bee, and Honey Bee. * Bubble Bee Man is the only quest giver that requires you to defeat the stump snail. * In old servers, you can still see Bubble Bee Man giving his dialogue even if you did not complete his quest. * Bubble Bee Man is the only quest giver that gives out two different kinds of hats. * After the 2/1/2019 update, you will find a royal jelly token in front of Bubble Bee Man and an enzymes token on the other side of the platform where one of the presents was previously located. * Bubble Bee Man and Sun Bear are the only two NPCs that give out a regular and mondo version of one of their items. * Regarding the quests needed to get completed, including Bee Bear's quests, the 5 Gifted Riley Bee quests, the 5 Gifted Bucko Bee quests, and Science Bear's quests to get the translators for delivering the presents, you needed to complete at least 100 quests in total in order to complete Bubble Bee Man’s challenging quest of Beesmas 2018 (B.B.M. Mission). * During Beesmas 2018, if you tried to talk to Bubble Bee Man before making a present with Bee Bear, he would tell you to come back later when you made a present with Bee Bear, meaning you would first need to earn the first Beesmas 2018 badge (Beesmas Beeliever). * In Bubble Bee Man’s quest during Beesmas 2019 (B.B.M'S Ornament), Onett originally planned to require the player to pop 66,666 Bubbles, but this got changed before the release of the quest since Onett thought it would be a "great meme". Category:Quest giver Category:NPC Category:Beesmas